


Discovering Translations

by Frostfur



Series: Translation Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostfur/pseuds/Frostfur
Summary: AU Sequel to Lost in Translation - Kara is a perfectly normal human to the outside world and she maintains no interest in her Kryptonian side aside from the advantages it brings. But when she is caught up in the particle accelerator explosion memories of a year forgotten come flooding back and she flies to the only person she knows to call home. [Eventual Barry/Kara Pairing]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It will be very confusing to read this fic without reading the previous. Continuation of my 2017 NaNoWriMo.

Kara Danvers was perfectly ordinary, nothing special about her at all. She lived in National City, she shared an apartment with her sister and she was a reporter at Cat Co worldwide media. It was a job she had always aspired too for some reason. 

Today was her first day as a reporter and boy was she nervous. 

“Alex should I go with the blue or the white dress?” Kara called out to her sister who was currently making them breakfast figuring if she didn't make something for Kara to eat she would forget then faint at work due to lack of caloric intake. She had taken to doing it on stressful days after an exam week at school where Kara had collapsed and the nurse had diagnosed her as not eating enough even though everyone that knew her knew she sometimes ate enough to feed four horses. There was a rumour for a long time about her sister being bulimic, it had been a bad time for Kara and Alex was determined to never let stuff like that happen again

“The blue one!” Called back Alex from where she was stacking pancakes, “It’s your colour plus the office walls will be covered in whiteboards and you will want to be seen today!” she added, previously Kara had just been an assistant to the head of the company and was very much seen and not heard. 

“Okay!” Kara called back and then in the next second there her sister seated behind the pancake stack with her makeup done perfectly her hair done up in a high ponytail and curled complete with the blue dress and her best sisters forever necklace that she refused to take off. 

“When your done eating please can you do my makeup” Alex pleaded, she was running a little late and she didn’t normally bother but today she was meeting with an important rep and she didn’t want to look like she had only gotten two hours of sleep.

Kara nodded affirmative as she stuffed her face with Pancakes like a proper lady before dashing off and Alex felt a gush of air over her face before Kara appeared back in front of her, “Done!” she proclaimed and handed Alex a mirror she gave it a quick glance and was happy with what she saw

“Thank you Kara” she said as she grabbed her handbag and car keys, “I will see you later after your big day we will get pizza yeah?” she finished and Kara put her thumbs up in the affirmative as she turned to close the door behind her. 

Kara was not far behind. She didn’t drive there was little point, she flew to work since the apartment she shared with Alex was pretty far out of the city which was better for the work Alex did at the research lab and Kara didn’t mind the extra 3 minute flight time to work. 

Kara entered the building at cat co for once with just her own coffee, no special one for Ms. Grant and entered the lift to head up to a different floor than the one she was used too. She was going to miss her desk mate Winn but she was so excited to finally begin work as a reporter.

Her new boss was nothing like Cat, well in some ways he was but he was a very surly man and he didn’t react well to Kara's natural peppy nature. She was one of three new interns and he apparently had picked her to get the worst city assignment,

“Now you each have a city your focus is that city, what’s going on in the city head out there to interview people that area is your main focus and I will be reviewing your work to see who gets to move up to bigger and better things” he monologues, 

After the briefing was over Kara asked one of the reporters she knew vaguely well why it was so bad to get Central City, it was a pretty interesting place especially with all the hype about STAR labs in the news recently getting ready to turn on the particle accelerator.

The journalist looked at her with narrow eyes before blinking a few times, “Oh you're not joking, have you never been to Central City?” she asked and Kara shook her head, if she was honest she had barely left her home state.

“Well it’s a nightmare to get to, even by car so every intern he assigns is pretty much burnt out from all the travel no mind then researching, writing and investigating and finding time for interviews, he could just hire a freelancer their permanently but he just likes to weed out the intern he likes the least” he explained

“Oh” Kara said feeling a little small as the journalist left patting her on the shoulder. But then she thought about it, this would be the best chance to prove herself, after all who else could juggle all that but her? She would have to be careful not to reveal her identity with all the zooming between cities but this was totally do-able, this might have been the best thing to fall into her lap.

Kara smiled with renewed energy and hopped onto her assigned laptop on the counter, without a chair, chairs are not for interns apparently and got to work. 

By the end of the day she had leads on a few interesting crimes that had been happening in the city and other small happier stories that suited the cat co magazine theme and she wrote them all down to go and investigate them during the rest of the week. 

She was bursting with energy by the time she got back to the flat her and Alex shared, she had beaten her sister home. Normally she had used up at least some of her energy running around for things for Cat all day but today she had pretty much been still all day.  
Deciding to investigate how long it would actually take her to get to Central City she got changed out of her work clothes into a more comfortable set of jeans and a jumper and headed off into the sky.

She got back just as her sister was coming in the door with Pizza and Pot stickers, it had only taken her a round trip of forty minutes so that really wasn’t bad.

“Been anywhere nice?” Alex asked as she popped the pizza on the side and put away her coat and handbag,

“Just checking out flight times to my assigned city” Kara beamed, “I got the most challenging assignment so I can really prove myself with this” she opened one of the boxes and pulled away a slice of pizza

“Hey you don’t look so happy, did you have a bad day?” Kara asked catching a look in her sister's eye

“No it’s just” Alex looked up and caught her sister's eyes, “Honestly it’s just a small set back in my research but it’s so frustrating because we had gotten so far!”

Kara quickly swept Alex into a hug, “A setback is a setback good thing we already have pizza and potstickers to cheer you up” 

Alex sighed, “Yeah but we’re meant to be celebrating your first day” she reasoned with her sister

“Then it’s a pity party” Kara reasoned and grabbed another slice of pizza which Alex did too before it was all gone,

“That's not quite the meaning of pity party but alright, tell me about this assignment then”

Kara filled her in on it all and explained why it was the hated assignment but figured the reason it was so hated would only play to her strengths over what she had learnt over the past few years as Cats assistant and through use of her powers. 

Alex just reminded her to be careful before they flipped on Netflix argued a little over what to watch before deciding on the same film at the same time, 

“You remember when I first convinced you to watch this?” Alex asked Kara as the titles for ‘The Little Mermaid’ started up 

“Yes, you were just getting over me as an addition to the house when you realised my being new to earth meant I had never ever seen disney before and I don't think you looked back after that”

Alex laughed, “I made mum and dad buy nearly every video so I could show them to you after school” then she looked a little sad at the mention of her dad before shoving another slice of pizza in her mouth

 

“This first one is still my favourite” Kara sighed and they settled back to watch the film, sharing the blanket that Alex’s grandmother had made them. 

\----

Alex hadn’t really had a research setback. She had prepared for months for this briefing to get permission for a covert operation and she had been granted permission for the operation and funding but not the lead. She was currently furious at her boss Hank Henshaw for taking her off the case she had worked so hard on she had stayed late to try and confront him when he was leaving but the man didn’t seem to leave the building! So she gave up and drove home getting the usual order form the pizza place on the way. They knew her by name and I bet they probably had a pool going as to how long it was before she was too large to fit through the restaurant doors with the amount she bought. 

Alex looked to her little sister who had fallen asleep before the end of The Little Mermaid, one day maybe she could be truthful about her work at the department of extranormal operations. There was all kinds of stuff there they had recovered from her pod when it had crashed landed but Kara had never been interested in the Kryptonian side of her for as long as Alex could remember. She used her powers minimally always keeping the lead lined glasses on her nose which Alex was now carefully removing from Kara’s face with both hands as they were really heavy. 

She tucked the blanket they had been sharing around her, switched off the TV and headed for her own bed wondering how Kara’s new position would affect the social life they shared.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was loving her new position, everyone at work was beginning to question how she wasn’t completely floundering even her fellow interns with easier city assignments were looking completely run down. She was able to sway away any suspicion by reminding them all that she had been Cat Grants assistant and most people instantly backed off and understood how Kara had such a handle on everything. In the three weeks she had been a reporter Cat had been through six assistants according to Winn, two hadn’t even made it through an hour. 

Kara felt bad for Miss Grant but she had to move on at some stage but there really was no one else on the planet like Kara who could literally be Miss Grant's Supergirl. But hopefully she would settle on a replacement soon. An angry Miss Grant without her morning coffee sent ripples throughout every department. 

Kara was heading into Central City today and not into Cat Co, she liked to split her time up structurally with one day at Cat Co researching and submitting her articles and the other heading into Central City to get the quotes and interviews she needed for those stories to work. Since feasibly there was no way as a human to be in Cat Co and Central City in the same day unless you were in Cat Co pulling all nighters which Kara could do but found them overly exhausting as the sunlight reflecting off the Moon wasn’t exactly refreshing for her and it would look a little weird if she brought a solar lamp into work like she had over her desk at home. 

Her flights to Central City we’re getting shorter as she was getting faster with practise, prior to this her only flying time was mostly the short hop to Cat Co everyday and even then sometimes she only flew halfway and caught the high speed rail the rest of the way. 

It was new and exhilarating. Today she was in Central City to follow up on an interesting crime spree of bank robberies, well it wasn’t interesting it was terrible but mostly she was interested in how despite the increased security at all the banks in the city they were still being successfully targeted and robbed. 

She had a sneaking suspicion it was alien involvement which would be a relatively new crime in Central City, mostly the alien crime activity was focused around the coastal areas of Metropolis and Gotham. Logically it would make sense to stay far away from the guys that were taking you down on a regular basis, ie Superman her estranged cousin and occasionally when it crossed into his territory Batman. The two had never been seen to work together sighting the reason was ‘a disagreement about how to do things’ which everyone called bull shit on. Something had gone down and a part of Kara wished she was close with her cousin so she could know what that was. 

They had gotten to know each other a little better in their adult life. Clark had emailed once and that had started a chat backwards and forwards but never anything beyond that. It upset Kara so often Alex would tell her to forget about him if he made her this sad, but it wasn’t the interactions that made her sad but the fact that it was just these interactions and nothing more that made her sad. Her only family on the planet and they barely emailed more than twice a month and exchanged e-cards at birthdays and christmas.

Landing in Central City she headed for some hot chocolate as a high caloric drink to keep her going until she had enough time to sit and eat properly, then drink in hand she went to take photos of the scenes. Since she had so far to travel she didn’t get her own photographer and her column was small so it didn’t often require fantastic images, just enough to paint a picture of what the article was about.

She visited the first bank location first. It no longer had a police cordon around the outside that Kara had seen before from the images she had researched and she could hear construction work going on inside. Hovering around the door she waited and was rewarded with one of the construction workers heading outside

“Oh excuse me sir?” Kara asked appearing at his shoulder as he was heading toward the coffee shop she had just come from herself. He did a double take at being addressed so formally

“Eer yes?” he replied uncertainty 

“I am a reporter from Cat Co Worldwide media and I was hoping you could answer some questions?” she posed to him politely as he stopped in the street to pay more attention to her 

“Err I guess so what about?” he asked taking off his yellow hard hat and rubbing his head as he did

“Just about what you are repairing in there, nothing about the robbery or anything” Kara said smiling 

She then got a short interview from the worker who explained what him and his team had been hired to fix in the bank and how long it was going to take. She took his name and phone number and thanked him profusely for his time as he left. He seemed really flattered to have been asked and Kara was really glad because now she had a lot more information on how exactly the perpetrators had gotten inside this first bank and it would be pretty hard to have done so in the reported times the police and witnesses had given and be human.

Plus the damage described was pretty extensive. Kara moved onto the next scene that did still have police presence around it and decided to just photograph that one, The officer guarding the scene did not look like he was in the mood to speak to anyone. The third and latest which had been hit Sunday evening was still an active scene so Kara was one of the many reporters at the scene. 

She noted down the police report the lead investigator gave to them all at the scene and decided that with that she definitely had enough to put a slight angle on their being an alien involvement, the fact that they had called in help from MPD (Metropolis Police Department) they hadn’t officially said it but Kara recognised their badges from where they were milling around the scene.

Okay recognised and used a little x ray vision but it counted she could still see it and then google it on her phone quickly.

Eager to head back to Cat Co or at least home and start writing this up she was not paying attention opening her phone to stop the voice recording she had been doing of the press conference when she was crashed into.

Both her notebook and phone went flying as did whatever the person she had smashed into was holding as they went sprawling on the floor as she stayed on her feet. She felt instantly bad for whoever had walked into her, regardless of fault it must have felt like he had hit a brick wall.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry” Kara started and she bent down to grab her things and pack things back into the case the guy had been carrying

“Urggh “ the guy started sitting up from the floor, “Honestly my fault I was running late and really not looking” he shook his head a little probably more than a little disoriented but not wanting to show it

“Are you okay” he asked Kara, suddenly realising she was who he had crashed into as he sat up enough to also help put all the crime scene gear back into the case

“I’m fine honestly” Kara said, “Is all this going to be okay?” she asked nervously as he shut the case having retrieved all the spilt equipment, 

“It should be fine honestly, not the first case I’ve spilt everywhere” he laughed and stood up with Kara, “I’m... I’m Barry by the way, Barry Allen” he introduced 

“Hi Barry” Kara smiled, “I’m Kara Danvers” 

“That a nice name..” Barry started, “Well I’m sorry to have run into you but maybe -” Barry was cut off as a shout came from the crime scene behind him, 

“Allen stop flirting and get to work!” Barry winced at Kara and then waved bye hastily before scrambling backwards having to dodge another reporter and he slipped under the yellow tape under the glare of one of the senior detectives and a wince from another.  
Well that was… interesting thought Kara as she re unlocked her phone to cancel the recording and setup a reminder for her to grab the groceries on the way home.

She finished up everything she had on her checklist for central city, flew back to National city and slipped into Cat Co to write up some of her notes and make a late appearance. She had missed her boss who had left for the day so she sent him an email of her story and the alien connection before she headed out to quickly shop and get home before Alex did. 

She didn’t quite make it home before Alex who was sat at the kitchen Island as she sped in and put all the shopping away at speed and started to boil some pasta in the process. 

“Hey Kara” Alex called when the whildwild ceased and her sister appeared in the chair next to her, “How did today go?” 

“Good” Kara replied her mouth around one of the doughnuts she had brought home as snacks, “Got tonnes of information I know is going to be exclusive, I know it’s only my third week and I have a tiny column space but everything's going well!” 

“That’s great!” Alex replied happy for her sister, “Hey what happened to your phone?” Alex asked noticing it was scratched on the surface where Kara had placed it on the table.

“Oh” Kara made a face, “Some guy crashed into me after I was done recording the press conference, I think he was flirting with me but I’m not sure” she sighed and got up to stir the pasta. 

“Are you not sure because you wanted him to have been flirting?” Alex asked eyebrows raised, 

“What no, I don’t know I’m not good with words!” Kara blurted out a little flustered,

“You really picked the best career” Alex spoke slowly and sarcastically and Kara made a face at her,

“Come on what did he say maybe I can help you figure it out?” Alex questioned pushing Kara a little, 

“I don’t really remember “ Kara started before zipping next to Alex and grabbing her phone, “Actually” she started and then pressing a few buttons a voice rang through the phone of the police detective.

“You recorded it?” Alex questioned

“By accident I was turning it off when we collided” Kara explained as she fast forwarded through the conference to the end then played the interaction for Alex.

“Oh he was totally going to ask you out.. With the cheesiest line ever!” Alex laughed and grabbed a doughnut, pasta was taking too long.

“He was…” Kara asked a little unsure

 

“Yes” Replied Alex as she whipped out her phone

“Hey what are you doing?” Kara asked as ALex was silent for too long

“Oh Kara he looks nice” Alex suddenly commented looking at her phone and then turning it to Kara, “This is him right crime scene investigator at the CCPD, Barry Allen?” 

Kara turned to look at Alex’s phone, “Yes that's him, what did you do google him?!”

“Why not” Alex shrugged “I just wanted to see my future brother in law” she grinned as Kara blushed deeply, “Aha!” 

“Okay so he wasn’t that bad to crash into but I doubt I will ever see him again” Kara said moving to grab the pasta sauce to get it ready to put on the food.

“Mmn sure reporter meeting a crime scene investigator, never in the same places” Alex mumbled with a wicked grin. 

Kara flushed but ignored her sister. 

Her article was a hit with her boss and it ended up running on the third page as quite a large article. She was so excited it took her awhile to realise that everyone around her at work was not quite so enthusiastic. Eventually she overheard horrific rumours about herself everyone was passing around the newsroom none that were polite enough to repeat in any company and Kara was really down for awhile. Her sister could tell but Kara refused to open up about it.

Eventually her new boss pulled her aside and explained that with success came hate, I mean look at him everyone in the newsroom - yes even you Kara Danvers hates me and that's okay because I'm not here to make friends i’m here to do my job. Which is exactly what you should be doing and not moping at your lack of friends! 

Kara was hurt a little by his words but also more inspired. I mean tonnes of people hated Cat Grant and she wasn't a bad person at all and some of the rumours about her before she created her business were quite horrific. All sued for every penny for every line of lies in the newspapers but still once it's out there it's out there. 

Alex noticed when she came home that day her sister was a lot bouncier and almost back to normal and she smiled to herself and things were back to normal.

“Alex!” Called Kara zooming home from cat co after a pretty average day 

“Kara!” Alex greeted from where she was sat in front of the TV a bowl of popcorn on her lap 

“They've finally set a date for turning on the particle accelerator in central city!” Kara explained talking really fast, “Barry emailed me the announcement” 

“Barry eh?” Alex commented but Kara was too excited and didn't hear her. Barry and her hadn't been out for coffee or anything but they had seen each other a lot at crime scenes and waved and a few short conversations in which Kara slipped Barry her card with her information on and they had been texting and emailing lot since 

Alex found it adorable a relationship starting this way was exactly what Kara needed, friends first.

“Do you want to come with me when they turn it on?” Kara asked Alex, “I mean it’s an evening and the weekend soooo?” 

Alex grabbed a handful of popcorn as she considered, “I guess so” but then narrowed her eyes, “Wait why would you invite me”

Karas eyes went a little wide, one of the sure signs she was about to lie, “Well I err, It’s a scientific thing and you work in a lab” she tried

“Uh-huh” Alex said eyes narrowing, “Biology, particle physics totally the same thing” she added watching Kara sweat a little (well not literally but figuratively)

“Oh okay, Barry mentioned in his email he was bringing his sister along because she was also doing a report on it and I didn’t want to be the third wheel”

“Honestly sounds like Barry is going to end up the third wheel here” Alex snorted,”But Barry has a sister?” she added raising an eyebrow

Kara made an anxious noise, “Fine” Alex agreed, “If nothing comes up at the lab” she added as a conditional.. “And you fly us there and back” she also added, “Otherwise getting there is a nightmare”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I did decide to have Alex already be out in this story, because the writers of the show and Chyler have done such an amazing job of that story I couldn't even begin to try my own version. I don't want to that whole episode/s were fantastic.

Kara agreed to fly them both to the particle accelerator and skipped off to make some food before joining her sister on the sofa for a night of catch up TV.

In the end it did turn out Alex wasn't able to come with Kara and so she headed off for the switching on of the particle accelerator all on her own to meet up with Barry and his siter.

Alex's small prediction that Barry would end up being the third wheel was painfully accurate for Barry who kind of lingered around his sisters and Karas conversations about journalism

"So I came along with the genius here so he can explain what on earth's going on but I didn't know you understood it" Iris was saying and Barry fell back into the conversation again

"Well I wouldn't say I understand it as well as Barry" Kara played it down, "I just" She paused, it wasn't often she had to de alien what she was saying, "I found it fascinating so I've been questioning barry for the past few weeks about it really"

Iris raised an eyebrow, "Is that all " she commented and Kara caught the sight of Barry slightly standing on her foot.

"Anyway would you mind taking a look over my dissertation?" Irish asked holding up her laptop bag which she had slung over her shoulder, "Not now but before you head back home?"

"Your heading all the way back to National City tonight?" Barry asked a little worried for his friend.

Kara went to respond when suddenly there was a call for attention and Harrison Wells stepped forward to give a speech and both Iris and Kara rushed for their phones to record what he had to say and Kara got out her small notebook as well to take notes such as his expression and other ideas that came to her about how to write the article.

Everyone around her was so wrapped up in the speech when Iris was spun around it came as a surprise as a man cut through the crowd and then high tailed it with Iris's bag.

"My dissertation!" she cried in horror and Kara made a small mental note to maybe remind her to use a cloud system to back up her work before she gave chase she realised Barry wasn't far behind her either but she was faster even curtailing her speed to a reasonable one for her level of fitness as a human.

She caught up to the thief pretty quickly and grabbed the bag from his outstretched hand from the exertion of his running to get away. He twisted as the bag came off his shoulder and spun right into a CCPD officers arms who quickly had him spun round and against the wall of the alley they had run down. Kara heard Barry's steps catch up behind her and Iris's heels clicking not too far behind Barry either.

Kara tried to look super winded and she readjusted her glasses a little and then handed the Laptop to Iris as she arrived.

The CCPD officer who had been very much in the right place at the right time who had just bundled the guy who had stolen the laptop into the police car parked further down re appeared at Kara's side,

"Perhaps leave the police work to the police" he commented, "I need you three to come in to give statements about this guy" he added and then practically swaggered back to the car.

"Who is that guy?" Iris asked making a face,

"New transfer from Keystone" Barry supplied looking a little hurt he hadn't been fast enough to catch the guy himself

"Oh is that the guy dad calls Officer Pretty Boy?" Iris questioned and Barry nodded,

"Well I suppose we better head to the polce station" Iris commented, "Thank you so much for getting my dissertation back Kara" Iris added as she started walking the distance to the precinct

"No problem" Kara said after her also starting to walk behind her, "Though in future I would really recommend any type of cloud system, then you can edit something wherever you are and you don't have to worry about your laptop breaking on your phone getting stolen" Kara added smiling it was then she realised Barry wasn't walking with them so she stopped and turned.

"Hey Barry come on I know you wanted to be there when you turned it on I'm Sorry" Iris called to him and he seemed to snap out of whatever funk he was in and ran a little to catch up

"Iris this isn't your fault, I'm sure someone will be recording it I can watch later" Kara nodded in agreement, "There is lots of news stations their at the moment"

"Oh " Iris was about to apologise to Kara as well but kara cut her off, "It's fine not your fault some idiot thought he could outrun me"

They laughed and a little of the random tension that had been there before thankfully dissipated, "Yeah where on earth did you learn to run like that!" Iris asked not knowing that it was only on earth and under the yellow sun Kara could run like that

"Me and my sister, Alex were...well pretty much still are super competitive" Kara said flipping her story for Alex's a little bit who was pretty speedy in her own right, "When I was adopted there was a lot of wars between us as to who could get our parents attention, Alex was jealous and I just went along with it like it was a big game, I didn't understand and I guess the competitive part stuck"

"Oh you were adopted?" Iris asked despite the obvious mention of her adoption, "Yeah" Kara replied shortly and nodding not really wanting to go into the subject she could sense that was a big thing for Iris, maybe she was adopted into Barry's family or Barry was adopted, she didn't want to ask. Besides it was none of her business just like Iris seemed to sense Karas adoptive past was none of hers.

Back at the station they gave their statements, Iris rolling her eyes a lot more as Officer Pretty Boy was taking all the credit for catching the guy, "No mention that he did absolutely nothing and was just right place right time" Iris grumbled

Soon Iris headed off completely forgetting she wanted Kara to look at her dissertation and it was just Kara and Barry at the station,

"So this is where you work?" Kara asked trying to invite conversation

"Uh yeah" Barry replied having been off somewhere else in his mind and the conversation died again

Kara took a breathe, perhaps she had read this all wrong or this was just a really bad day for Barry,

"So I'm going to go" Kara said slowly, "See if I can catch people on the way out of the accelerator for their take on it" she said but Barry really wasn't listening

"Talk to you later" Kara said nodding a little to herself and she showed herself out, Barry was completely distracted and it was awhile before he noticed Kara was gone. He really was kicking himself then but he was just so trapped in his head at the moment with memories of his mother he just couldn't make sense of the world around him.

Heading up to his lab he got out the board he had created to help him find his mums killer, turning on the small TV in his office so he could see at least in somewhere the particle accelerator turn on. But they weren't reporting on its switch on but on an imminent danger of it exploding startled Barry went to look out the window and he saw a massive release of energy coming out in a giant wave from STAR Labs.

The next thing he knew was a massive shock coursing through his body and darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara had flown quickly back to STAR Labs and was able to get pretty close to land when she saw and heard people running away in fear, "Whats going on ?" she was able to ask a fleeing camera man who was packing up his stuff as fast as possible

"It's about to blow!" he cried in terror as he finally just gave up packing the stuff and just high tailed it away leaving it behind

Quickly moving down her glasses Kara used her X ray vision to look through the walls to see exactly what was going on but saw the imminent disaster before it was too late and she was blasted backwards a little from the force of the explosive wave that dissipated from the lab.

For a moment after everything felt okay she still had her powers and nothing was different when suddenly her head burst in pain and a million things were running through her head, at first she was wondering if these were dreams but eventually as the flow from the unblocked dam eased out Kara was able to tell these were memories, but they fit wrong in her head, no she never spent time with Clark… wait did she.. Her head hurt so much as it nearly split with the pain. Kara had never really experienced pain before and she was just curled up on the floor still as medics arrived around her.

She pushed them away as they tried to take her vitals, something that was impossible and fled the scene in a wild panic. She flew to a place that really stood out in her memory, she didn't even realise how far she had flown until she could see the large spinning logo of the daily planet in the distance as she hovered over a place she could now remember so well.

Nothing was there, just an empty shell of where a building used to be. A destroyed pile of rubble with a warning ticket on it was all that was left of what Kara could remember was a lovely home.

Still so confused she knew the Danvers childhood home and still the home of her adoptive mother was not far away as she sped in that direction her head spinning, what was going on.

She just about broke the front door down terrifying her adoptive mother as Kara stood there her clothes on fire from the speed she had been travelling.

"Kara!" Eliza Danvers exclaimed standing up from the sofa and patted her adopted daughter down in shock , "Whats wrong?" she asked looking terrified for her daughter,

"I remember" was all Kara could say and Eliza sat back down on the sofa and put her head in her hands.

"Then its real?" Kara added just standing in front of her adoptive mother and she nodded,

"It was to keep you safe" Eliza repeated and a flash of memory of Clark telling her that with her Tanthu next to him appeared in her mind's eye.

"When the danger found you anyway I should have told him but I was selfish" Danvers was crying now, "You were a great daughter and sister and I couldn't loose you"

"I don't understand" Kara said on the verge of tears, "I remember Clark being taken and then I was just left with you guys… I thought he didn't want me!" she openly cried then and Eliza went to comfort her but Kara stepped back

"He always wanted you to be his family Kara" Danvers told her, "He couldn't be around you incase your memories came back and then even he could see you were doing better here"

Kara shook her head, "I should have been allowed to choose" she continued to cry, "Do you- do you know where Clark lives?" Kara asked, she needed to see her cousin to be able to hug someone with all her might and not hurt them.

Danvers nodded and moved to a dresser, "He wrote you all the time as a child but I couldn't give you the letters" she said and Kara just felt like she was driving the knife in deeper, "Here" she said and handed Kara an empty envelope with the return address on the back, "I don't think he's moved since"

Kara wordlessly stared at her mother and then zoomed away, leaving the charred remains of her out door jacket on her mother's living room floor.

She didn't know exactly where the address was in Metropolis so she used her phone for the GPS route, had her phone always loaded this slow?

Frustrated but eventually with the address loaded she zoomed back to the city and flew up to the right level in the apartments and pretty much just flew straight in through the open balcony doors.

There were two people on the sofa facing away from her as she landed Kara wasn't even thinking as to check if Clark was alone. Her grief and confusion clouding her mind as well as a tonne of memories she suddenly had access too.

As the two turned on the sofa to face her leaping up in surprise one much faster than the other to see a tear stained Kara her clothes half destroyed but still covering her modesty just standing there.

"Oh you remember don't you" Clark breathed and in the next second he had armfuls of Kara hugging him for all he was worth.

The other occupant of the room looked to Clark who let her know it was okay and she waddled off to grab some of her clothes for Kara that didn't fit anymore, after all she barely fit into maternity clothes for her size.

Leaving the two of them alone in the room. Kara eventually let Clark go from the hug.

Clark didn't really know what to say to Kara and she just seemed far too shell shocked to speak either so it was a small relief when Louis came back into the room with armfuls of clothes.

"I actually don't have much left that will fit you other than Pajamas" she said holding them out to Kara, "I'm Louis" she introduced as an afterthought as she held up some cute patterned pajamas and decreed them as the right size and pushed them into Kara's hands, "Maybe you get changed and I will get Clark to make tea and we can all sit down and go through this calmly"

Kara just nodded a little dumbly and wandered off toward the bathroom, quickly checking with her X ray vision which one it was before vanishing.

Louis looked to her partner, "You know it's a really good job I know all about Kara or I would be kicking your ass Superman or not so much right now" she said grinning as Clark swept her into a hug and kissed her forehead. He lifted her up and put her back down on the sofa and zoomed off to make the tea.

Soon they were all sat in the living area in pajamas sipping tea and not saying much. Neither Clark nor Kara could think how to bring up the subject so Louis bless her just got stuck right into it.

"What happened tonight Kara?" she gently pressed and at first Kara seemed reluctant to talk before the whole story came out. How she was at the particle accelerator turn on for work and how after it exploded the block on her memories came flooding out, how she had flown too fast to get to her adoptive mothers to get Clarks address and how she just wanted to be near him.

She trailed off toward the end as Clark had gotten up to just look a little closer at Kara, "Was it just the memories that came back you weren't hurt or anything" he asked and she shook her head, "My head hurt at first but that eased when they all seemed to find where they fit" she looked at Clark a little lost

"I understand why you did it, and I kind of understand why Eliza never told you that Henshaw knew where I was…" she trailed off, "I had a good life, I have an amazing sister … but I always missed you and there was another part I missed too and now I realize it was Tanthu… " she took another breathe trying not to cry, "It's all back now and I feel whole again" she did cry then and Clark just accepted her in his arms again

"I am sorry" he whispered and eventually when she felt she could let go she did

"But hey" Clark said barely holding it together himself, "I guess the explosion happened at a good time, because soon there is going to be another member of the family" he indicated Louis's swollen belly, "well two members" he added as an afterthought and Lois rolled her eyes but showed off the engagement ring on her finger.

"Oh I'm sorry for not" Kara tried to explain but Lois cut her off, "You just had an explosion of memory it's okay for not fawning over me" she sighed and shifted on the sofa, "It's actually a relief OH!" she suddenly exclaimed, "Clark cheated and knows the gender but I want to be surprised so no blurting it out… you both with your extra vision"

Kara laughed and looked at her new family member safe in its womb and could see it was going to be a little girl, Clark was probably thrilled to pieces and by the smile on his face he really was

"I should really get back home" Kara started to say before Clark stopped her, "No stay, we insist" he said and Louis nodded in agreement.

"Well I am going to get some sleep" Louis started and she got up to head to the master bedroom, "Kara your are more than welcome to take the babies room, there is a single bed in there you can use .. if you two ever stop talking" she added as she walked away, "Night!" she called from the door as she closed it behind her

Clark and Kara shouted the same sentiment back and then sat in silence for awhile..

"So I know we've emailed some" Clark started,

"Clearly not enough!" Kara said gesturing to the direction Louis had left

"Yeah not enough" Clark agreed, "I just I didn't want to cause you the pain if the block broke, J'onn warned me if it triggered you could lose all your memory"

Kara looked sad at the mention of J'onn, "Do you know where?" she asked and Clark shook his head, "To be honest Kara I didn't even want to see his face again.. I knew we had to do it but I still …" he exhaled deeply, "Henshaw seemed to give up on his vendetta though, so maybe he did get J'onn in the end"

Kara gasped, "Then he could be dead, or worse the butt of horrible experiments?" she cried

Clark looked a little destroyed, "I don't know Kara but I hope not"

"You never looked into it?" she looked sadly at him and he shook his head,

"However!" he started and he got up suddenly and zipped to one of the store rooms off the hallway, "I did keep this" and he handed Kara her memory box

"Couldn't bring myself to ever get rid of it, despite the incriminating evidence" he added as Kara opened the box reverently and went through every photo and eventually they both were laughing,

"So tell me about your sister" Clark started, "You still live with her?" he said it like a statement but at the end went to a higher pitch like he was really unsure.

Kara nodded in affirmative then her face changed to one of horror, "Oh she's going to be so worried about me!" she exclaimed and dived for her bag where she had left her phone.

She had nearly 10 missed calls and a few voicemails Kara winced and listened to the last one,

"Okay Kara Mum just called and I'm so confused please just text me so I know you are okay" Alex's voice came through the phone followed by the robot voice asking if she would like to delete the message before Kara hung up and instantly text her sister. It was a simple 'I'm okay' she didn't feel like she could say more than that in a text, there wasn't enough memory on the phone for that.

Two minutes later as her and Clark had slipped into conversation about their day to day journalism when Alex replied, "Stay safe" was all it said and Kara just had an outpouring of love for her sister.

She felt like all the pieces were falling back into place in her life apart from one and she knew bringing this up to Clark was probably not the best considering why he had agreed to modify her memories in the first place

"I want to be me" Kara said in a lull in the conversation and Clark looked at her confused, "I want to be up there in the sky, helping people like you do as Superman" she said and she fingered one of the memories she had pulled out the box and handed it to Clark

"I want to be Supergirl, I'm ready" Clark looked at her forlornly but looked like he understood, "Please teach me" Kara added, "Train me"

Clark looked to where Louis was asleep in their room, "Kara I don't…"

"Look it will work out" Kara promised, "When your baby comes your not going to have much superman time so why not have a supergirl to rely on? I mean I would prefer to start protecting the cities i'm in but.." Kara trailed off realising she was talking too much and Clark looked a little scared,

"Breathe Kara, I know we don't need to breathe as much but occasionally is a good idea" Clark joked

"Okay" Clark agreed, "But we only have about a month so you have to learn fast, can you take time off work? " he asked

"Well I can always call in sick for awhile… I mean I was just involved in a particle accelerator explosion" Kara added

Clark chuckled, "True, you have suffered an injury at work" he laughed imitating an advertisement and Kara laughed with him.

"We should probably try to get some sleep" Clark commented watching Kara try to hide a yawn, "You have had a big day" and she nodded and wordlessly headed to the spare bedroom. Saying goodnight she slipped inside and pretty much collapsed onto the single bed that was laid out in the room opposite the baby furniture. Kara supposed this bed was for whoever was on night duty who to be honest was probably going to be Clark.

Kara before she fell to sleep grabbed her phone quickly and text Barry saying she was okay and asking if he was as well, she didn't get a reply like she normally did pretty instantly but it was pretty early in the morning at this point so she supposed he was probably asleep, Hopefully he wasn't still ignoring her after he went all weird last night.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning Kara realised she had slept in. Her phone having died during the night had not blared her morning alarm. Getting up and stretching she grabbed her phone and headed into the kitchen. Both Lois and Clark were out at work but Clark had left her a note indicating where she could find breakfast and a phone charger was lying next to it. He had also reminded her to call work and said he wouldn't be back to the evening but Lois would be back about midday as she had a doctors appointment in the afternoon.

Happily tucking into breakfast Kara put her phone on charge and wandered back into the baby room to investigate it a bit more. Now it was in the light she could see that the crib was a little different, examining it closer she could see where Clark's name had been etched into it. So this had been Clarks crib as a baby Kara smiled, that's why it was made of such tough material! She looked over all the other fluffy animals in the house before her phone turned on and she could hear the notifications coming in reminding her what she had yet to listen to from yesterday and a few text messages.

Instead of going to her phone she pulled the borrowed jumper she was wearing tighter around herself and switched on the news channel. It was heavily focused on the particle accelerator.

It was talking about how so far there had been minimal casualties, a plane containing escaping criminals had been forced to the ground had been named as two of the casualties. Otherwise there was just various injuries from stampedes there was an apparent report one individual had been hit by lightning and was one of the few in critical condition. Kara felt for everyone who had been involved and her attention waned as the news moved over to other breaking stories around the world.

It was really strange to be back in a place Clark lived, it felt so much like home it was surreal. She had felt homely with alex but not like when she was around clark, blood of her blood.

There was still someone missing. The amazing martian she called Thanthu, a sign of respect for a fellow alien and a name he really loved. Kara set it in her mind that when she was trained and had a suit and maybe had a saving people thing down as well as clark while he was on baby leave she could look into where he might have gone, and find him. He was as much family to her as Alex was. Her family here on earth, which was what you make it.

Kara watched the rest of the news before it cycled back to the particle accelerator explosion and figured she better call work and explain she wasn't able to come in. Surprisingly her boss was okay with her taking some sick leave provided she sent him an email of her account of what happened before the end of the day.

Checking her other messages and deleting the frantic ones from Alex from the previous evening and deciding to ignore the two from Eliza but leaving them on her phone for when she was feeling in a more forgiving mood. There still wasn't a message from Barry it had notified her the message had been read so she just put her phone back on charge. Maybe he really still was in an odd mood from yesterday. OR Karas nicer side reasoned he could be really busy at a crime scene that popped up. Kara was too balanced Alex often complained but it also was one of her sister's best qualities so it was only jokingly complains when she would point out perhaps ulterior motives in a character they were watching on the TV. It was one of the things that made her a good reporter as well.

Kara messaged her sister again just as she heard a key in the apartment door, a quick sweep confirmed it was in fact Lois carrying a few bags so Kara was there as soon as she was through the door to take the bags off her.

"Oh thank you your a lifesaver" Lois commented closing the door behind her, "Don't get me wrong the people at work are lovely to get me presents but why give me them when I have no way of giving them to clark to carry home!" she complained, "I'm already carrying the heavy load all the time!" she contninued grumbling. Heading straight for the Kitchen Island to sit down

"Let me be useful" Kara offered, "Can I make you anything for lunch?" Kara asked and Lois's eyes lit up, "Oh you know how to make a pregnant lady happy, just mention lunch"

Kara laughed, "Okay it's nothing you can make but there is this place in downtown metropolis that does the best bacon cheeseburgers and they add extra pickles… could you please get me one?" Louis begged and Kara laughed and grabbed her phone, "Just put the address in and I will be right back"

And Kara was right back, only gone for five minutes having also grabbed her own food to munch on as Louis devoured hers. They ate in silence until all there was was wrappers which Kara cleaned away in a flash

"Oh you are my favourite person" Louis said as she slurped on a drink Kara had gotten as well.

"Even ahead of Clark" Kara laughed

"Umh" Louis nodded, "He did this too me he's like near the bottom of my favourite list of people" she added

Kara smiled, "You know I don't remember meeting you when I was younger but I know I did know of you" she finished, "Clark would talk about you all the time"

Louis blushed, "Yeah he told me, well after he told me everything else, it took him two months after he moved in here to admit why he was so depressed- for all that time I was really concerned that a house had meant that much!"

Kara nodded, "I went there first when my memories came back, they had to burn it I guess so there was no trace of me to find"

Lois nodded, "But on a less serious note you want to know how he told me he was superman?"

Kara nodded having wandered a little bit herself,

"Well apparently he was planning a dinner so he could tell me but he had to cancel it because of superman buisness and I was interviewing him afterwards and he was so distracted he forgot himself in the moment and said 'See you at home sweetheart' and I did a double take, and he did a double take and then it all clicked and I broke my hand smacking him on the arm and he had to take me to the emergency room changing into clark kent halfway"

Kara looked shocked, "After all these memories I have where he would drill into me not to let it slip through anything that i'm an alien and he goes and slips it like that to you? Thats terrible!"

Louis waved it off, "It wasn't so bad, my hand was though and I learnt to be much more careful" she commented slowly with her eyebrows raised and Kara blushed very red

"I .. would" Kara trailed off not wanting to say anything,

"I had my suspicions of course, he never seemed to be around when Superman was but to have it confirmed like that really threw me off!" Louis chuckled before checking her watch, "Well I should head off for my appointment"

"You know " Kara quickly caught herself from revealing the gender, "It's a very healthy baby" she finished,

"Oh I know, and Clark knows I swear he spends more time looking at the little one than me but, you have to have these appointments in order to secure a good birthing doctor, they won't take you on without and I really do not want to be anywhere near any other doctor than the best when there's a chance this baby is going to be far too strong for its mother's own good" Louis added looking a little scared.

Kara shook her head, "No, um I mean I guess no human kryptonian hybrids ever been born before but once my sister.. She's a biochemist and she asked me all these questions once about kryptonian reproduction ect and well " Kara was getting a little sidetracked as Louis hovered around the door, "Since your human body can't absorb the yellow sun like we can so inside you your baby is just essentially like a kryptonian under the red sun or a human and if you give birth away from all natural light s-" kara coughed quickly, goddamn gender secrets "Your little one will just be human until it starts to absorb the sun"

Louis blinked lots of times, "So I've been panicking for nearly nine months over a baby that might heat vision his or her way out of me and it's actually just fine?" Louis asked weakly

Kara nodded, "I mean " she started but didn't get to finish as Louis hugged her over her large belly

"Thank you" Louis let go and then breathed, "Now I can go back to worrying about giving birth to just a regular baby!" she opened the door to leave, "Which is just as terrifying now i'm thinking about it" she finished as she closed the door behind her

Clark wasn't far behind Louis in arriving home, but it had given her enough time to email her editor, to help Kara fulfill her wish to be a superhero too.

"Okay so I can't get time off work to help train you full time but I snuck in some leeway citing preparations for the baby and what not " Clark filled her in having just flown in through the balcony door startling Kara slightly from where she had been massaging her sister.

"Awesome!" Kara started, "So where do we start?" she asked

Clark zipped away into his room and then returned holding two hangers, "First, we suit up" he said and held out Kara's suit toward her. It wasn't exactly like Clark's the blue was a little different but Kara recognised the cape

"Is that?" she asked as she took the hanger from him and ran her hands along the material

"Well I thought you might like it" Clark said looking a little sheepish, "I.. well I had it made before you left from the designs you kept drawing in your room and you did always put that you wanted the cape to be kryptonian in origin because.."

"It's so fire resistant and will remind me of home" Kara finished smiling and then vanished to put it on

"Sorry if it doesn't fit!" Clark called to her sheepishly

It didn't quite fit, it was rather loose around her arms and shoulders but Clark assured that soon she would have enough muscle to fill it

" I mean you probably won't turn into quite the triangular shape I am" Clark assured at her alarm in looking at his ridiculously beefy form, "But enough to fill the suit I hope"

Kara bounced a little in her new boots, "So what's first, bank robbery? Car chase?!" she asked

"I'm going to hope your not excited for those things to be happening right now" Clark commented,

"No I want to see where your at so, I think some play fighting in order"

"You mean like when I was a kid?" Kara asked trying to keep the tone of disappointment out of her voice

"Well yeah I want to see how far you've regressed" Clark commented,

"I have not regressed" Kara said stubbornly, "I have much better control than I did back then" she pointed out and indicated her feet were still on the floor

"Control yes but aside from flying about what else have you even been using?" Clark commented, "Those powers of ours if you want to use them for fighting you gotta know how to use them and when along with how long you can use them for " Clark added

"Like when you flew about the other night, you flew so fast your clothes burnt off - imagine you are rescuing civilians and you do that"

Kara opened her mouth to point out she never would before closing it, Clark was being really nice to agree to do this for her, maybe she should listen and learn for a while.

They headed out and Kara realised she had indeed regressed. Keeping her powers squashed down and in constant control had affected her control for example her freeze breathe was perfect for while chilling her drinks or Ms Grants iced coffee but not for stopping Clarke in his tracks and it was the same for her heat vision

Her flight was also not as manoeuvrable and she couldn't chase Clarke when he was suddenly twisting and turning in the air. Her punches also lacked power to even make Clarke even flinch when she tried. The only thing she has not lost was her super speed.

"You know the one thing I never questioned as a kid but why did you call it super speed or heat vision?" Kara asked as they were flying back home Kara lagging a little in exhaustion.

Clark winced a little, "Well I manifested most of these powers at a young age and I needed something to call then and my mum, Martha just let me get on with it so they ended up I guess pretty cringe worthy now I'm an adult"

Kara laughed, "okay if you made the names when you were a kid then I can get they will be pretty silly"

They diverted and split off. Clark to get takeaway for the evening and Kara to head back to the apartment. It was dark so even Louis jumped when Kara came in through the window

"Oh!" She explained in shock following it up with an "ooooh?" As she took in Kara's outfit.

"Martha does good work" she smiled, then added "So what did you do, I haven't seen anything on the news?" Lois inquired

"Just play flight info like I did when I was younger, I've been suppressing my powers so long it's hard to just let them out" Kara explained heading to sit next to Louis on the sofa keeping her uniform on

"Well when Clark finally lets you have your debut let me know" Lois said, "let me have the story on it so I can go out on maternity leave with a bang" she grinned putting out her hand to rest on Kara's knee.

"Seriously though, is this what you want?" Louis asked her voice taking on a different tone just wanting to check Kara was okay, "it looked was a lot getting those memories back and you seem to be jumping into the super side of things really quickly…"

Kara could tell Louis wasn't meaning it horribly and was genuinely concerned, and thinking about it what Kara was doing was mad and completely different from everything she had been doing since she had been left with the Danvers as a pre teen.

"It's like… a damn has been released and I can finally be who I am" Kara tried to explain, "Since I was dropped off at the Danvers I felt like my kryptonian side was being rejected and I had to keep it inside so I could enjoy life" Kara winced that was a horrible way of putting it but it was true, she couldn't use her powers or risk losing her new family

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds but with the memories coming back I can remember a time where me and Clarke and Tanthu were together free to use our powers together and this wish to just be like them when I was older and...that's back and it's a part of me and it's old memory but it's so new it's inspiring and I just want life to be like that again but with my new life to… bring them back together"

Louis nodded trying to understand, "What's Tanthu though?" Louis asked not recognising the name

Kara smiled in remembering him, "That's J'onn J'onzz, Clark must have talked about him?"

Louis shook her head, "well only mentioned him to explain why you didn't remember him, and he definitely didn't smile when he did"

Kara looked crestfallen, "Clarke can hold a hell of a grudge" she commented, "apparently he hasn't spoken to him since and doesn't even know if he's alive"

Louis really felt for kara but before she could speak again Clarke flew in with food

"Oh hello my second favourite person in the whole world" she exclaimed as he handed her her takeaway bag and then passed Kara hers

"Second?" Clark asked wounded Kara could see he had gotten changed during the fetching of takeaway and was about to joke about his hiding clothes all over the city but didn't want to interrupt Louis so kept quiet

"Yes this baby is my favourite" Louis grinned as she unpacked the food

"I thought I was!" Kara joked also digging in

"Mmm" Louis started to talk but had a mouthful of food so Kara waited for her to swallow, "Sorry Kara it's a forever altering ranking system, changes in seconds "

"Damn" Kara joked, "think we could get the list on the fridge so we can keep track?"

They all snorted in appreciation of the joke and enjoyed the food before Clark and Lois retired to bed leaving Kara in the living room.

Kara decided that it wasn't that late and to call her sister she had been texting but really hadn't explained what was going on and she was hoping at this point Eliza had called Alex and told her what was going on so she wouldn't have to re explain what was happening with her.

Grabbing her phone she typed the number she knew by heart and waited for her sister to answer. Moving out onto the small balcony so she wouldn't disturb Clark with his super hearing.

Her sister sounded so relieved to hear her voice Kara felt incredibly guilty for not calling sooner. It had only been twenty four hours since the explosion of the particle accelerator but with all the memories that had burst forth it felt like a lifetime had gone by.

They talked, for a long time well into the night. Alex wanting to know about her time that she had forgotten and drafting parallels with her early years at the Danvers residence.

"It explains some really little things, like how on earth you learnt to say "doh"" Alex laughed " I always wondered if you got like terrestrial television on Krypton"

They laughed together and eventually bid each other goodnight, Kara promising to visit soon to fetch some clothes and see her sister for awhile.

Hanging up Kara checked through her other messages, sending a reply to Winn who had obviously heard she was ill and had sent her a few silly snapchats from work to cheer her up which Kara really appreciated and messaged him to say thanks.

Barry still hasn't replied so Kara debated on calling but it was quite early morning by now so she didn't want to wake him but debated on emailing him asking what was going on .. but again it had only been a day… Kara sighed she was terrible with this kind of thing so she just texted him an emoji. When in doubt a quick emoji is a good plan.

Kara then headed to bed. Unhappily getting changing out of her super suit in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

It was two days later after Kara had sped home quickly to meet Alex and grab clothes while Clark was at work to submit assignments he was completing at home at record speed and more training had been done when she finally got fed up at no reply from Barry

Not wanting to give up on him Kara logged onto facebook. It wasn't a site she used a lot preferring the faster pace and wider range of twitter but she had an account. Barry wasn't one of her friends on it yet but since he wasn't replying it wasn't him Kara was hoping to message.

Finding his sister, Iris's profile she wrote her a quick message asking if her and Barry were okay and telling her she would be back in central city next week if she still wanted her to read through her dissertation.

Deciding that was a good message. It wasn't being rude for Barry not replying and was asking kindly if they were both okay indicating she hadn't spoken to Barry and offered help rather than just questions

Kara was happy with her wording and she left the app logged in on her phone so she would get a notification when she responded.

Clark had gone today with Lois to tour the hospital that she was having the baby in. Clark was so confused as to why this necessary but Lois kept insisting this was the way they got the best doctor and a private room so that her rather strange request that all the windows be completely blacked out could be accommodated, and not treated as a silly whim of a pregnant lady and ignored.

It was for the wellbeing of the patients but it was kinda hard to explain that requirement without revealing why it was necessary. But this was one problem throwing money at would solve. So expensive doctor and a private room it was!

Kara heard all about it from Clark as they both took flight to the training area they were using for practise when they both heard it, the sound of an explosion from downtown

"Well ready or not here Supergirl comes" Clark said and they both pinwheeled in the air heading toward the sound.

"Ille put out the fire and hold up what I can of the building and you just focus on getting people out of there" Clark shouted and Kara nodded to show she understood, She knew her freeze breathe was certainly not up to task yet but her speed was plus rescuing people would allow them to see her face.

Zooming into action Kara could see the explosion had happened on a third floor of an apartment building. Flying inside the second Clark had finished putting out the flames holding up the building that was groaning from the extra weight it was bearing without the structural support. Kara zoomed inside and began to dash around the first apartment searching for life and who needed help immediately

Finding no one in the immediate vicinity of the blast Kara moved onto helping people evacuate from higher floors zooming them outside to safety as the building was beginning to tilt despite Clark's holding of it clearly other supports had been effected.

She had gotten everyone out above and was gathering people from the lower apartments as a crowd gathered below.

It was exhilarating to move at such speeds and Kara had gotten everyone out in under a minute everyone looked incredibly dazed but otherwise okay so Kara went to go help her cousin with the building.

Together using material they found with their x ray vision they were able to repair the building with Clarks heat vision and Karas knowledge of what would work to help the building (she got fascinated about the most random of things when she was a kid but it was always useful)

When they were done Clark pointed out the media that had arrived and they both waved making for an excellent photo before they opted not to talk to them and zoomed off and Clark insisted that they continue training and for once Kara felt no irritation at the remark, she was woefully unprepared.

They focused on her heat vision and freeze breathe trying to get Kara to release it from the limits she had put on them both to just control them for making human tasks easier.

"I'm not asking you to forget how to freeze a drink- it's helpful! But just figure out how to blow off that cap you've put on it" Clark paused then laughed, "Pun intended"

Kara rolled her eyes and continued alternate between trying to freeze rocks and heat them until they turned to lava.

She had improved by the time it came to head back but not by much.

As they both landed Lois turned accusingly toward them both from the couch noodles falling from her chopsticks and back into the tub balanced on her belly.

"You promised me first dibs on the story!" She moaned and Clark and Kara watched as Lois flipped over to the news channel which they were both all over.

"Well technically we didn't talk to anyone" Kara pointed out as Clark made a wide eyed shaking head motion from behind Lois as he walked toward the room

"Don't you give me technicalities I need something to live for right now soon all will be capable of is baby talk and trying to stop it floating out the window!" Lois bawled now crying

Kara looked super panicked having caused the tears, "Um… would you like some Ice Cream?" she offered lost and offering the first thing that came to mind.

"Ice ceeaaam?! I'm not a woman on her period this is never ending this is another 18 or probably more years of never ending …" Lois trailed off into more tears as Kara shied away in fear and Clark came back out and just picked Lois up and sat them both back down in the sofa comforting his fiancé as Kara wisley exited swiftly out the room.

Getting into pjs she grabbed her phone and popped in headphones to play music to stop her super hearing inadvertently catching the couple's conversation. She felt like she was a bit in the way now but Clarke had promised a week but here they were three days in and Kara hadn't gotten anywhere but in the way.

Checking through her phone for something to do Kara could see she had a reply from Iris and she was not expecting to read what she did.

Barry had been struck by lightning after the particle accelerator explosion, he was in a coma but it wasn't looking like there was any sign of him waking up.

Kara stared at her phone as music to anyone else's standards would be blasting their ears out played out. It took her awhile to figure out how to respond. The way it was written made it seem like Iris wasn't too friendly with Kara this time around, like she was to blame for Barry's state somehow. Iris hadn't told her what hospital Barry was at to visit or anything just a short reply, she hadn't even said anything about her dissertation.

Maybe she was just under stress… Kara could easily find out what hospital Barry was at…

Okay maybe Kara was overthinking it, but she knew she had to see him. Getting changed again out of pajamas she dialed up her phone and called Central City General Hospital.

After being put through all the departments she was met with a wall of patient confidentiality at every department she tried, something she had forgotten she would hit. Until she was put through to discharge, which initially she was relieved, he was okay! She could hear the trainee asking a fellow colleague if Barry had been discharged yet having forgotten to put the phone on hold.

She caught with her super hearing the person she asked moan about Barry and his transfer to Star Labs, she sounded unimpressed with the transfer. The trainee came back to the phone,

"I'm sorry he is no longer a patient with us" she told Kara

"Oh was he awake when he left?" Kara asked relieved

"No it says here he was still unconscious" the trainee read out, "Wait who did you say you were again?"

Kara put the phone down quickly, her music cutting back into the headphones as the call ended. It was far too late at night to visit him now she realised looking down at her changed clothes especially if he was at Star Labs. Ironically a place he had always wanted to see the inside of.

But suddenly panic erupted in front of her as Clark was suddenly in her face removing her music from her ears and suddenly it was a good thing she had gotten redressed.

"Pregnancy ending now!" Clark said in a bit of a tongue tying sentence before vanishing again in a blink of an eye. Kara could hear him frantically packing a bag for Lois who Kara went to check on.

She didn't look pained she just looked amused as she called out to Clark from the sofa as Kara rounded the door, "There's no need to rush it will be hours yet!"

She rolled her eyes at Kara as both of their hair was blasted from side to side as the panicked father to be blasted about the apartment gathering all the things that might be needed for the short hospital stay.

"Clark" Lois said slowly and he was there in a second,

"Yes what do you need?" He asked looking very much the opposite of a composed Superman

"To go to the hospital, I don't need a bag either you or Kara is perfectly capable of fetching me whatever I need in seconds you know that" Lois tried to assure the panicking father to be.

"Yes yes we can" Clark repeated almost to himself rather than Lois

"Right now call the hospital and tell them I am in labour and I'm on my way" she held up her hand as Clark went to pick her up, "At human speed!" She quickly added before she was whisked away

"Oh right yeah I shall call… how long does it take the human way?" He asked off handedly as his phone dialled but before Kara could answer him having looked on her phone a woman on the other end picked up and Clark started to talk to her.

Kara looked at Lois who looked at her wreck of a husband, "He can save the world every day without batting an eye but for this he's a complete wreck"

Kara laughed, "He's always a wreck when it comes to stuff close to him not that saving the world doesn't mean a lot but this means a lot more"

Lois smiled, "yeah it does" she rubbed her belly

"Ooh I so want this girl out of me" she groaned as a touch of pain crossed her face

Kara looked questioningly at her, "I thought?" She trailed off looking back at Lois's stomach.

Oh Lois dismissed Kara with a wave of her hand "Oh I don't know so don't let your face give it away I just… I can tell it's a girl and if I'm wrong I'm not going to be sorry and hey I have a fifty percent chance of being right!" Lois was breathing heavier now as Clark came back from having been in the phone.

"Contraction?" He asked and Lois nodded

"How long so you think it takes to get to the hospital at human speed?" Clark asked Kara and she turned her phone around so he could see the map she had loaded on her phone as he let Lois grip his hand through the pain.

Clark read the screen then checked the time on the clock on the wall

"Okay said we were in the car on the phone so we can leave for the hospital in five minutes" Clark calculated from the time he hung up and the travel time displayed on Kara's phone app

"Right okay then" Lois said as the contraction finished "Kara you okay to carry me?" She asked and ignored her finance's wounded look.

"You are far too distracted to concentrate on carrying me" she pointed out and Clark looked more understanding

"Of course" Kara agreed and five minutes later they were out the balcony and off to the hospital.

They came in as instructed and headed straight for the maternity ward and everything was sorted and they were all settled in with the windows blocked and Kara slipped away to the waiting room down the hall leaving the couple alone for perhaps the last time for a long time.

She messaged Alex what a happening and she passed along the couple well wishes which Kara said she would give to them after the baby was born.

Kara was excited for the new member of her family and house to be born and meet it for the first time and hold the little girl.

Sitting down she tried to remember the ritual that was performed on newborns on Krypton. With the child being a girl it was a different ceremony for a boy which was the only ritual Kara had seen, Clarks.

Texting Clark quickly to say that if they wanted her she would be right back Kara headed out the hospital roof and then flew quickly to the fortress of solitude. She had a computer to ask questions of.

Kara wasn't gone very long but it felt like a while and she was prepared for what was to come. Kal X had been able to help and was over the moon to see her and she almost couldn't escape from the robot who had been very sad when she never came to visit anymore and was very happy that she had her memories back and was happy to help her learn a new ritual. He even was able to show her a moving photograph from her own ceremony that was on file.

It was a little overwhelming to see a younger version of herself and her parents but she held in there and headed back to Lois and Clark.

She arrived back and hopped into the lift to get back to the right floor and checked her phone. Clark had been texting her updates apparently her little niece was not waiting around and Lois was just about ready to start pushing.

Luckily she could grip his hand as hard as she wanted and he wouldn't be injured. Slipping back into the waiting room full of anxious new mothers and fathers and grandparents. It was a room full of people who seemed to jump at every nurse that even came close to the door .

Most Kara learnt through listening to phone calls were waiting for news from surgery as their partners had been taken in for c-sections. One mother to be was distraught that her wife had been down in surgery nearly two hours longer than she was meant to and was freaking out on the phone to one of her friends who was telling her to calm down and it was probably all fine. Another set of grandparents were complaining to another set that their daughter hadn't wanted to know the sex of the baby

"It's made planning and buying presents very hard" one grandmother commented to the other, "Oh I know" the other replied, "I normally knit my grandchild a little hat or jumper and for this one I had to knit two! One blue one pink just because I know that if I guess it's definitely going to be wrong and then she's going to be upset that her sister got a jumper for her kids and she doesn't"

Kara tuned them out for a second to have a focused listen in down the hall and then quickly retracted her metaphorical ears as all she heard was screaming and many swear words coming from Lois's mouth

Kara unconsciously crossed her legs as she focused back in the room, Clark was right that baby was really not messing around- she wanted out.

However being more aware in the room let Kara witness the nurse coming to give the news to the other anxious mum to be who had been waiting an extra few hours for news on her wife to be told that there had been a nice surprise during the c-section and there was actually two lovely healthy babies waiting for her in the room with her wife. The cries of glee and joy from that room kept Kara distracted - along with the newborn baby's cries of annoyance for being out of their warm safe space that they had occupied for nine months previous.

Sooner than expected Clark appeared, one of his hands looked very white from cut off circulation but the smile on his face brought light to the room

"It's a girl" he randomly announced to the room and they all clapped him as Kara stood up and shooed the doey eyed kryptonian out the room and into the room where Lois was now all smiles and kindness, not a screaming, swearing woman she had been about half an hour ago.

"Hey" Lois greeted Kara, "We would like you to meet Alycia" she smiled and tilted her arms a little so Kara could greet her niece

"Oh" Kara managed, Alycia was the tiniest smallest little thing she had ever seen. She was awake with bright blue eyes looking back perfectly calm as opposed to the twins Kara had been eavesdropping on earlier.

"Would it be okay if I did a Kryptonian naming ceremony?" Kara asked of both the parents. Lois nodded with a tired smile and Clark nodded too as Kara began to speak in fluent kryptonian it wasn't a language she got to speak often and yet it being her mother tongue it was so easy to slip back into.

Toward the end of the short ceremony Kara spoke her new niece's name, "Alycia Kal-El" and then kissed her little forehead and the baby giggled lightly

"Kal-el?" questioned Lois, "Isn't that Clark's kryptonian name?" she asked a little confused,

Kara nodded "Female kryptonians take their father's name, for example mine is Kara Zor-El"

Lois nodded tired as anything as she accepted her daughter back into her arms

"I never knew that" Clark commented, "So If I had a son?" he asked then was quickly swiped at by Lois,

"No no more children, i'm done!" she joked and they all laughed.

"If you had a son" Kara started keeping an eye on Lois as she continued, "It would just be their name and then the family name -El"

Clark nodded understanding but honestly very wrapped up in his daughter, who clearly had her dad wrapped around her little finger only a few hours old.

"She is so calm" Clark commented and both Kara and Lois shot hm a warning look but luckily Alycia didn't react to his obvious ironic comment.

"I really thought she was about to prove you wrong then" Lois laughed, "But it seems she really does already love her daddy enough to do whatever he says!"

Kara took some photos of the new parents ready for an announcement and stole few for herself and Clark insisted she join in one with them and convinced a nurse to take the photo for them. Who went to open the curtains for some natural light and was quickly shot down with no explanation.

It was no hard choice it was instantly the new background for her phone. It was nearly five am in the morning now but Kara sent the photo to Alex with the tag 'Look who arrived early!' with the most adorable picture of Alycia she could grab.

It was after the last adorable photo of her was taken when Alycia finally decided she had had enough and it was time she got something she wanted.

"Holy" one of the nurses commented as they walked into the room, "Doesn't she have a set of lungs eh!" She near enough had to shout over the cries of the baby. Kara and Clark were shooed out the room as the nurse began to explain breastfeeding to Lois.

They wandered down the corridor together heading back to the fretful waiting area when one of the grandmas Kara had been eavesdropping on earlier walked up to them

"Oh lovey, Did I hear you right earlier when you said you had a baby girl?" she asked looking up very far at the too tall for his own good clark

"Oh yeah" Clark replied confused

"Oh goodie!" the old lady exclaimed, "My daughter she was a right pain and insisted she didn't want to know the gender so little old me had to go and make two jumpers and well" she fished a small pink sweater out of her bag, "She had a boy and I sadly have no little one to give this too, would you like it?" she asked holding up the beautifully knitted ting garment

"Yes" Clark replied "Thank you so much, my wife didn't want to know what we were having either and as such we have no girls things or any things really!" he laughed

The old lady smiled and pressed the jumper into his hands, "Well now you do, and it is such a shame now a days that every single baby thing is so gendered" she tittered as she headed back to what must have been her daughter's room

"Ironic she said that while handing me a pink jumper" Clark commented and Kara shoved him a little and he stumbled suprised.

"Jees sometimes I forget you can do that to me" he joked as they decided to wait outside the waiting area rather than going in, as it was starting to fill up with morning visitors

"Have you invited anyone to come visit?" Kara asked having looked in on the crowd behind the door

Clark shook his head, "Mu- Martha said she would come visit later in the week when we have settled and aren't so new baby crazy, Lois's family they … don't approve of me so I don't think any of them will be showing up anytime soon"

"Someone out there met and doesn't like THE Clark Kent?" Kara joked her eyebrows raised,

"Well they haven't ever actually met me" Clark elaborated, "They never liked the close relationship Lois had with Superman as a journalist so she always kept us separate and then they drifted apart, I don't even think the exchange Christmas cards now"

"Oh" Kara commented a little surprised, "So you guys and Martha were the only family?" she asked, "Until i got my memories back"

Clark nodded, "Yeah and it's really nice to have you back" he hugged his cousin and she hugged him back, "Glad to be back" Kara said snuggling into her cousin's arms.

"Would it be okay if Alex came to visit at some point?" Kara asked, "I don't mean soon but maybe for thanksgiving, I don't think I can face Eliza right now"

"Kara…" Clark started but Kara cut him off, "No just let me be mad at her, I understand she was trying to keep my safe but there is a difference between lying to me and making me think that my only blood family hated me and wanted nothing to do with me and just a nice white lie"

Clark nodded and didn't bring the subject up again, when the nurse found them about half an hour later they were still stood there leaning on each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Lois was discharged the following day having completed 'mummy training' as she jokingly called it. Kara and Clark had been busy alternating between the hospital and the apartment getting it fully baby girl ready.

The bedroom wasn't pink but a lovely light purple and grey with the white furniture standing out from the walls. Kara had gotten a little creative and had recreated (as best she could) the night sky in glow in the dark stars and had bought a little space mobile.

Overall the babies room looked completely different from when Kara had been staying in it, they had even gotta a little name plaque for the door and painted both her earth and kryptonian names on it.

Overall it was a room fit for a princess, a very small princes but one nevertheless. Kara did try to excuse herself and head back to work a few days earlier than she agreed since she felt she would be in the way but both heavily insisted that she was certainly not in the way

If Lois was honest having two kryptonians who could function on zero sleep and would happily get up no matter what to attend to her daughter really helped her recovery from giving birth, How single mothers handled it she would never know and she sent kudos out to every single mother or father that had done it every night she was awakened slightly by the noise of crying that was shortly followed by either Alycia's dad or Aunt rushing at super speed to her bedside to attend to her.

It was only a few days later when Kara was now packing up to leave insisting she had to get back to her work and she would visit all the time if they let her when Alycia finally showed some sign she was a future superhero.

Kara was just packing the last of her stuff and she turned away from the bag to grab the last of her sweaters out of the cupboard and when she turned around Alycia was inside her suitcase.

"Haha that's not funny Clark" Kara commented calling to the superhero in the other room, "Much as I would love to take her with me" she finished as Clark came into the room

Baby talking he lifted his daughter out of the suitcase, "What on earth is your silly Auntie Kara on about" he asked his daughter who just waved her arms about

"You put her in my suitcase!" Kara exclaimed closing it and now zipping it closed, "Don't deny it"

Clark looked at Kara Alycia resting on his chest, "I didn't" he said honesty, "I was just helping.." he didn't finish his sentence as Kara's eyes widened and he realised he was no longer holding Alycia as she was just happily floating just out of his arms still sucking on her thumb contentedly.

"Oh" Clark softly exhaled, "Get Lois!" he encouraged Kara not wanting to startle his daughter into stopping

Kara super sped into the kitchen and grabbed Lois from where she was sat at the PC and took her to Alycia's room

"What the- OH!" She exclaimed

Her daughter who was bathed in sunlight thanks to the large window in her room was just hovering there, Clark having moved away just a little to see if she could hold the height.

"She can fly" Lois commented the obvious

Clark was just beaming, "It was one of the first signs I showed when I came to earth but not this early"

Lois just made a noncommittal noise, "There isn't a page in the baby book work got me for first flight" she said a little taken aback but still proud of her daughter.

The sun began to go behind a cloud and Alycia slowly began descending so Clark caught her gently before she hit the ground.

"Well I am glad I got to see that before I left" Kara said smiling and hugging everyone she headed reluctantly back to National City,

Her training to be the best supergirl wasn't complete but learning on the job wouldn't be so bad she hoped. Regardless the citizens of both Metropolis, Central City and National city would have to get used to it,

After dropping her stuff off at home, it was the middle of the day so Alex wasn't home Kara continued onward to Central City. National was about halfway between Central and Metropolis so it was really continued fight with a short layover.

Kara had been emailing Barry everyday just telling him what was happening in the news at first before emailing what was happening with her and on the news. It was a type of therapy for Kara in a way, Iris hadn't responded to any of her further messages so she figured that she ought to keep emailing Barry so that if... sorry WHEN he woke up he wouldn't have missed a thing and he wouldn't have to worry about the gaps in his memory so much.

Arriving at Central City Kara headed to Star Labs to where she knew Barry had been transferred to. Heading inside the doors it was eerie to see the place to empty considering the last time she had been there.

There was no receptionist or anything so Kara wandered around a bit then used her X ray vision to find any signs of life, she could see the outline of two people and one prone person on a bed that must be Barry she couldn't see anyone else in the building.

Approaching the room where Barry was she could hear voices coming from inside. A male and a female voice who were discussing science beyond Kara's understanding

"Hello?" Kara called out and there was a shuffle of feet and chairs and a head poked out of the door into the corridor

"Hello?" the owner of the male voice responded questioning Kara's presence in a simple word

"Hi sorry, Iris told me this is where Barry was and I wanted to visit…" Kara trailed off, it seemed silly now saying it outloud, Barry was in a coma he wouldn't know if she was there or not plus Iris hadn't told her where he was, this could easily backfire.

"Oh sure" He responded and moved out of the entrance way to let Kara come in,

"So are you Barry's girlfriend?" he asked far too curious

"Um.. no " Kara responded adjusting her glasses, "We are err friends" she finished and then headed around to the cubicle Barry was in

"Damn where has a dude go to find lightning to get visited by that kind of woman" The guy commented when he thought Kara was out of earshot, which of course Kara never was, she smiled though as the female scientist behind the other console must have gotten up to whack him upside the head.

Kara examined the medical equipment surrounding Barry, i was all rather strange for him to be hooked up to so much if all that had happened was a lightning strike. Unless perhaps it was a particle accelerator infused lightning strike which could have had any number of effects, it had after all released her memories. Goodness knows what it was doing to Barry's body. She grabbed his hand to hold and was almost shocked by how warm it was in comparison to her own and the room temperature, it didn't look like he was covered in anything thicker than a hospital gown and sheet.

She looked up at the monitors and wondered why his temperature reading was coming up as normal and hang on that wasn't his heart rate either on that monitor. Now she was paying attention she could hear the beeps of the heart rate monitor that was supposedly reading his heart rate and then a faint almost hum of Barry's actual heart rate which Kara quickly checked by putting her hand gently on his chest and feeling that yes that monitor was definitely not reading Barry's actual vitals.

What on earth was going on here ? Kara was about to quickly record some footage on her phone for her sister to help confirm later when suddenly the female scientist was there with her stethoscope checking vitals like Kara had just done, or at least appearing too

"Hi" she said shortly not starting much conversation and Kara said hey back and waved a little,

"So how come you haven't visited before?" she suddenly asked as she was checking Barry's reflexes - something she must be doing every day and making notes on her tablet.

"Oh" Kara replied startled at the questioning, "The err explosion affected me pretty badly and then, my brother had a baby" she said

"A scientific achievement, a man having a baby" the scientist joked and Kara instantly warmed to her,

"Haha I should stop saying it that way shouldn't I ?" Kara replied, "I'm Kara by the way" she introduced

"Caitlin" Caitlin replied, "And the typical male is Cisco" she added and she heard a noise of incredulity from the desk further back

"Do you want to see pictures?" Kara offered, showing Caitlin her background of her and baby Alycia

"Oh!" Caitlin made the noise all people seem to make when confronted with a small baby or photos, "I really would love to see more but I have to check Barry's vitals every few hours to make sure he's okay"

Kara nodded, "Is Barry here for any particular reason should I be worried?" she asked as she tucked her phone away but not too far.

Caitlin shook her head, "Dr Wells just felt really bad for how badly Barry was effected and offered initially to pay for Barry's medical care like he was with other victims but when he saw how badly the hospital equipment was for Barry he managed to get Barry's adoptive father to transfer him here"

Kara decided to dive right into the difficult question, "Is that why that heart monitor isn't actually displaying his heart rate?"

Kaitlin stuttered a little clearly not expecting the question, "um yeah we just have that one running for when the family visit for peace of mind, he's hooked up to one of our higher spec machines that we can read from the computer, it's really why Barry's here for the equipment"

Kara nodded deciding that was enough questioning, "I'm glad then that he has someone who can help him" she said and Caitlin blushed

"Just doing my job" she said

"Yeah but" Kara started, "You didn't have to stay it looks like everyone else has cleared out"

Kaitlin looked sad for a moment before she seemed to brush it off brushed it off, "Dr Wells, I just couldn't abandon him like that even after the catastrophe"

Kaitlin looked really sad then and Kara wanted to know why her reporter side kicking in but she held back

"Takes a lot of courage to be that loyal" Kara said and Caitlin smiled again before backing out the room leaving Kara alone with Barry

"You know I think I'm going to email you again" Kara started to speak to Barry "and I'm attaching a picture of you for fun because you have quite the funny facial hair" she stood up and took the photo of both his face and the other machines in the room to ask her sister about later and then wrote her email to him sitting next to him in silence, listening to the hum of his heartbeat.

As she looked up from the phone when she heard a noise she saw the male that had been introduced to her as Cisco

"Oh hey" she said looking up and smiling before going back to her phone

"You know most people like to talk to Barry when they visit" Cisco commented

"Yes well" Kara started adjusting her glasses, "I figured Barry might want to know what's been going on so I've been emailing him silly things everyday so when he wakes up he can see what he's missed" Kara explained, "I mean he might be able to hear me now but it's unlikely that memory will be with him when he regains consciousness"

"Hmm" Cisco commented, "it's not a bad idea" he admitted he sat in the chair on the other side of Barry

"What's Barry like?" He suddenly burst out and when Kara looked at him in confusion he continued, "I mean I help care for him everyday and I don't know much about him other than his vitals and name… it might be nice to know a thing or two about the guy I'm helping to care for and I haven't wanted to ask his family as they visit and they don't seem to want to even acknowledge me or Caitlin and.." he trailed off

"I dunno I just get this vibe that he's a good friend" he finished, "Which I bet sounds so weird"

If only he knew he was talking to an alien right now Kara thought before replying.

"Well Barry loves Star labs, he's always wanted to work here he said but he had a larger purpose he said to work at the CCPD but he never told me why and I never asked, he's so kind …" Kara trailed off just thinking

"Oh big nerd" Kara remembered suddenly, "I'm not often in the city but whenever I was over long enough we would go to the cinema and it was always a superhero or science fiction film and he also pretty much could tell me everyday what my c- Superman had been doing" Kara laughed and fixed her near slip up, "He liked that kind of stuff, the unexplainable - like the Arrow" she finished and they both sat their in silence for a moment so Kara spoke up again,

"I dunno other than that me and Barry haven't had much of a chance to get to know one another" Kara said sadly

"I think you know him pretty well" said another voice and Kara jumped seeing Iris behind Cisco she hadn't heard her approaching which was a new thing for the newly found superhero

"Hey Iris" Cisco greeted and Kara waved timidly mentally kicking herself for not keeping track of anyone else in the building, she quickly looked and saw another man heading their way.

"Ille just be going" she started to say but Iris shook her head and held up her hand, "No please stay I think I judged you too harshly"

Caicos eyebrows shot up as he moved out the way for Iiris to take the other place beside Barry but not out the room, there wasn't much entertainment in the lab.

"I don't know how you figured out Barry was here but I'm going to look past that and just apologise with how rude I have been in messages... I was just angry it took you so long to get in touch"

Kara looked so apologetic it was like Iris had kicked a puppy, "I would have got in touch sooner but the accelerator explosion it brought back a ton of … repressed memories and it took me awhile to get my head back in order and then my only relative had a baby girl and I went to help" Kara rambled but stopped as Iris took a step toward her

"Oh stop I understand, you're not just using Barry for a story" Iris tried to stop the rambling alien.

Kara looked horrified, " I would never" she looked even more like the kicked puppy and Iris felt even worse

"Just a heads up" Iris started, "My dad's on hIs way in he's just parking the car prepare to be grilled "

Kara smiled, "Thanks for the heads up " Iris then looked pointedly at Cisco and he scarpered as Kara sat down again Iris taking the chair on the other side.

"He's protective of Barry, hasn't liked any of his girlfriends yet" Iris commented

"I'm not his girlfriend" Kara tried to point out but Iris ignored her, "Just because you're both too chicken to broach the subject and now Barry's in a coma and not able to broach the subject I'm just going to say you are"

"Say you are what - oh hello" said a man walking into the room and Kara stood hastily

"Hi" Kara said, "I really should leave you guys to have some time with Barry" she tried again lamely but Barry's dad wasn't having any of it either

"No it's okay stay Barry doesn't get many visitors except us and and I don't want to drive you away "

"Really it's no trouble " Kara tried again but Barry's dad had blocked the exit

"My names Joe West " he introduced holding out his hand

"Kara" Kara started "Kara Danvers" she said moving to shake joe's hand as carefully as she had come to doing with humans

"Oh so you're Kara!" Joe exclaimed and his expression changed, "Barry has mentioned you a lot but you never seem to be around to be over for some of my brilliant homemade cooking"

"Yeah I err live in National City so my schedule's pretty much decided by the train timetable" Kara explained adjusting her glasses

"Oh, so what brings you out this far, can't just be our Barry" Joe probed

"Today it is" Kara smiled, "But usually work brings me, I work for Cat co and central city is the area I cover"

"Hmmm" Joe said non committedly, but Kara could tell she had said the right thing that today she was just here today for Barry

"She hasn't visited before dad the particle accelerator affected her too and her … err family member had a baby" Iris cut in trying to remember what Kara had said before as her dad looked like he was about to ask her more questions

Kara nodded, "The cutest baby girl" and Kara quickly saved the email she was working on as a draft to show Iris a photo of Alycia

"Oh my goodness she is look at that hair!" Iris cooed

"Please don't be getting any ideas " Joe commented and Iris rolled her eyes at her dad as Kara moved the phone so he could also see

"Okay that's pretty cute" he agreed smiling a little

Kara stayed with them awhile as they told a few stories about Barry before she did insist she had to go and she said goodbye to Kaitlyn and Cisco as well on the way out.

She headed out and walked calmly away towards the train station until she was out of camera range of the labs and then took off to meet Alex at home.

Her sister was so excited to see her Alex grabbed her and gave her the most crushing hug she could muster, it had been a long time they had been separated for this long.

"I don't even know how you are dealing with this " Alex commented running her hand through Kara's hair as they separated from the hug

"Alycia helped" Kara smiled, "But it's all settled now in my head and I know what I want to do continuing forward" and she sat down to tell her sister all about how she was going to be Supergirl. Her sister knew bits and pieces from phone conversations but Kara really needed her sister to see how much it meant for her to be Supergirl, admittedly initially to help out Clark before branching out on her own around national city, She joked slightly about how she could be a reporter on herself like Clark was if she picked up enough good stories.

Her sister looked uncertain about it all but never voiced her concern as Kara looked so happy like she had absorbed the sun today just to radiate it back out telling her about it all before all of a sudden it went out.

"Barry's coma...there is something wrong though Alex" she finished, "I went to see him today and his heart rate is going so fast it's like it's humming, and his temperature is so warm but he's not sweating - I know they clearly took him to STAR Labs to help him because he's okay and it doesn't look like they're experimenting on him badly but… " Kara worried her bottom lip as she got out her phone to show Alex the photos of the machines connected to Barry "It's not right and I don't know enough about biology to say if that is normal but everyone taking care of him seemed calm?"

Alex looked at her sister and the phone bewildered, "I don't recognise any of that equipment apart from the obvious, He was hit by lightning right?" and Kara nodded in conformation, "That would affect your heart but it wouldn't speed it up… but it wasn't exactly normal lightning so I would say him staying with the people that caused said lightning is his best bet for coming out of it" She grabbed her sister again for a hug, "He'll be fine i'm sure"

Kara sniffed but nodded into her sister's shoulder as there was a knock on the door and she turned confused, looking through it to see who was there she turned back to beam at her sister.

"Pizza!" she exclaimed gleefully

"Well I haven't seen you in what feels like ages so it seemed only fair" Alex replied before moving to answer the door as Kara zipped quickly to her room to change into something more comfortable and deserving of lazing in front of the TV and eating Pizza.

"Plus" Alex finished as her sister reappeared after she had closed the door holding the pizza, "I have eaten really well all week without you here to tempt me with leaving doughnuts everywhere"

Kara grinned and took the pizza boxes from her, "You love them really"

Alex made a noncommittal noise and settled down with Kara on their large sofa, "You got the remote it's your pick" Alex said and they settled down for another evening of sisterly bonding.

"Actually I wanted to tell you a few stories about my first year on earth" Kara started, "I didn't know any English at first and all I wanted to wear was pajamas…"


End file.
